Tony's Nightmare
by MyOtherMe
Summary: Based on the third movie. Slight spoilers. After the events of Iron Man 3, Tony and Pepper are asleep in their newly re-built home, that is until Tony has a nightmare that wakes the both of them. What could be troubling Tony? And will Pepper be able to help him?


_**So hey there guys! It's been a while. I apologize for my lack of stories/fanfics lately but even though it says in my profile that I have gained an interest in writing, I only do it when I can and when I want to. Also, I am still a college student, so I can be increasingly busy, especially near hand in dates (for example I have one on the 20th of November) so just hang in there and I may get round to it :) I write these fanfics beacuse I want to and that is how it will always stay so it will be fun for me and so I can do my best for you, dear readers. So without further ado, I present to you my latest fanfic. Enjoy!**_

_Tony woke up. It was dark. Cold. Why was it cold? He turned over to find himself alone in bed. Where was Pepper? Slight panic set in. Tony usually woke, even if it was only a little when Pepper left the bed. Maybe he just slept deeper than usual, she was probably just in the kitchen or the bathroom._

_Tony checked the bathroom first, as it was closer (well with being on en-suite it would be). No Pepper. His panic did not increase though. He made his way downstairs quickly and shouted Pepper's name as he went. No reply. No Pepper in the kitchen. Panic rising, Tony stood there, his breathing and heart rate increasing. Then it hit him. How could he have been so stupid?_

_"Jarvis, I need Pepper's location, now". No reply. Why wasn't Jarvis responding? Full scale panic now set in, Tony yelled at the A.I._

_"JARV-"_

_BOOM! The mansion exploded and Tony was thrown off his feet. He flew backwards and hit something hard, instantly blacking out. _

_Tony woke up. He whipped his head around, taking in his surroundings. He knew where this was. He was back to the tanker he had his final fight with Killian. But where was Killian? How did he get here? Where was Pepper?_

_"Tony!"_

_Pepper!_

_Tony was up in an instant and there he saw her dangling in front of him._

_"Pepper I got you. Relax! I got you," Tony reached out for her, stretching his arm and hand as far as he could. Pepper cried out. "Just look at me! I can't reach any further and you can't stay there right, you gotta let go". Pepper tried reaching out further but to no avail. "You gotta let go I'll catch you, I promise!" _

_Before Pepper could do anything the tanker jolted. Pepper slipped. Tony tried to grab her hand, but he did not get a grip._

_"NO!"_

_As she fell, Pepper screamed and Tony could do nothing but watch as his love fell into the depths of the fire and-_

He jolted awake.

Pepper had been asleep. That was until she heard crying and moaning. In the bed next to her, Tony, her lover, was having another nightmare. It was his twitching and jolted movements that had first woken her, then the muttering and crying that made her sit partially up.

"Tony," she said softly, putting her hand on his arm. "Tony wake up!"

He didn't. Pepper shook him slightly. "Honey wake up. It's just another nightmare".

He was in a deeper sleep than she thought. Pepper was about to shake him again when he jolted awake.

"AH!" Tony yelled. He arched off the bed, nearly knocking his head on Pepper's. "Pepper!"

"Shh, Tony. I'm right here".

He hugged her. He hugged her so tight she could barely breath. "Tony," she warned.

"Oh," Tony released her. "Sorry". He sighed heavily and lay back down on the pillows, hugging Pepper, still breathing heavily. He felt like he had run a marathon.

"Another nightmare?" she asked. Tony nodded.

Pepper queried, looking at Tony "What was it about this time?"

Tony looked away from her and tried to discretely wipe the tears from his eyes and face. She noticed, but said nothing. Looking back at her, he said quietly: "It was the same one as before. The one where I couldn't reach you. Except this time was different".

Pepper just waited for him to continue, stroking his hair, it made him relax a little.

"This time I was asleep. But when I woke, you weren't there. I tried looking for you... I couldn't find you. Jarvis didn't respond, then the house exploded... That was the only new part".

Tony took Pepper's face into his hands and gazed deeply into her eyes. "I promise you. I will never let anything or anyone, hurt you again. I promise".

Pepper stopped stroking his hair and put her hands on top of Tony's and gave him a small smile. "I know". They stayed like that for a moment, then Pepper kissed Tony on the lips. "So, how about we go back to sleep now Mr Stark".

Tony smiled weakly. "Right away Miss Potts".

They both lay back down properly and got themselves comfortable, Pepper lying atop Tony's Arc Reactorless chest. In a matter of minutes, Pepper was asleep. Tony however, was not. He never could after a bad dream.

Making sure Pepper was fully asleep, he carefully slid out of bed, from under Pepper's head and made his way out of the bedroom. He headed to his workshop downstairs to take his mind off everything, maybe tinker with his cars, or work on a suit. It was the perfect distraction and besides... Everyone needs a hobby.

_**So, what do you guys think? Be honest, but be nice, I can take the critisism. Should I write more Iron Man fanfics, or should I write something completely different? Could there be a sequel to this? I don't think so but let me know what your ideas are, don't be shy now. What should I write next? Thanks for reading guys, I'm outta here!**_


End file.
